Plasma
"Hmph, weakling. Bring me someone who is actually strong enough to stand against me, or I erase you right here, right now." -'' Plasma at Absol's grunt. '''Plasma' is creation of Dr. Argos, who used cells of deceased Cell Jr's he salvaged to create new bio-android and named it "Plasma". Plasma is loyal solider of Black Beast Army, and while Dr. Argos and Ultima are visible leaders, Plasma is said to be one pulling strings behind the scenes. Personality While first cold and emotionless, Plasma started to gain fastly it's own personality. Dr. Argus called him "Cell's secound coming", as Plasma not only posessed his abilities, but his will to fight superior fighters (Propably cause of his Saiyan Cells). Plasma is clever and cunning fighter, but hates fighting dirty. Appereance Plasma has taken appereance that of Frost Demon, with light blue carpace and black spheres. his skin is pale white, and his tail's tip has armored carpace on it. He does not use his tail to absorb people, and rather absorbs energy through his hands. Techniques & Abilities Created from Cell Jr's cells, Plasma has reached almost same power level as Cell when he was perfect, 850.000.000. He is skilled fighter, able to absorb energy from those he touches and copy techniques of others. * Flight: Like most users of ki, user is capable of using his energy to grant him the ability to fly. * Ki Sense: '''Able to sense Ki. * ''Ki'' Blast': Simple Ki-Blast *'Death Beam': Plasma fires green blast of energy from his fingertips at target. *'Bionic Split''' : Plasma has ability to drain modified cells form other bio-weapons, especially Shapeshifter-types, such as Chaos, to empower himself. This reverses victim to their human state, leaving only fraction of power he drains left. *'Nova Sphere': Plasma tosses massive sphere of energy at target which then detonates for great damage. *'Plasma Disk: '''Plasma tosses green Destructo Disk at target. Even if it first misses, disk returns soon after being thrown back towards Plasma, catching victim off-guard easily. *'Energy Drain': By grabbing person Plasma can drain energy from them to power himself up. *'Gigaton Punch': Plasma's variation of Hercule's "Dynamite Punch". He charges his fist full of ki before hitting target. During impact he sends Ki inside target, causing his victim to blow up. * '''Explosive Wave:' Plasma creates small explosion to send those around him fly away. * Electron Wave: By using orbs on his hands Plasma generates electric discharge which he then fires at target. * [[Tri-beam|'Tri-beam']]:' Plasma is able to mimic Tien's Tri-Beam technique with ease. * [[Special Beam Cannon|'Special Beam Cannon]]: Plasma is also able to mimic Piccolo's Special Beam Cannon. * [[Kamehameha|'Photon Kamehameha']]: Variation of Cell's Solar Kamehameha, Plasma gathers massive ammounts of energy to this technique before unleashing it, evaporating almost anything from its way with it. Gallery Plasma.png PlasmaBody.png PlasmaDeathBall.png|Nova Sphere PlasmaDeathBeamCharge.png|Charging Death Beam PlasmaDisk.png|Plasma using Kienzan-like attack, Plasma Disc PlasmaDrain.png|Plasma draining energy. PlasmaEnergySphere.png|'Full-Power Energy Ball' PlasmaGigatonPunch.png|Plasma's Dynamite Punch. It actually makes people blow up. PlasmaThunder.png|'Electron Wave' about to be fired. PlasmaThunderWave.png|Electron Wave fired. PlasmaKikoho.png|Plasma mimicking Tri-beam PlasmaSpecialBeamCannon.png|Mimicking Special Beam Cannon PlasmaSolarKamehameha.png|About to fire Kamehameha. Category:MakutaDethos Category:Biological-Android Category:Bio-Weapon Category:Male Category:Black Beast Army Category:Dragonball Infinity